


Morning Distractions

by CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss (BisexualCiscoRamon)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caitlin fucks Barry's ass...sorta, Doggy Style, F/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, prostate toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss
Summary: Caitlin wakes up horny in the morning and Barry has to help her deal with it.





	Morning Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the thoughts in my head and even those I'm not even sure about. 
> 
> Oh this took a while to get out as it took a while for me to get back into writing, so uhm enjoy hopefully?

She smiled as she’d woken up, still cuddled up next to his sleeping form. With any luck there would be no interruptions, and they could spend the day or at least a morning together. He shifted next to her, his barely covered form pressing against hers as she debated even waking him. No sooner had she thought that, he slowly fluttered his eyes open and stared at her softly.

“Hmm, well good morning” she smiled at the man she loved as he stifled a small yawn.

“Morning..how long have you been up?” he asked unsure what time it truly was.

“Well just a few minutes, hoping to take advantage of the day with you” she remarked before leaning in and pressing her naked form against his. She kissed him softly on the lips, pulling back to kiss more of his flesh, drawing a soft moan out of him as her hands started to rub his thighs.

“Oh..well..I'm not complaining but I didn't think you would be this excited so early?” he mumbled, thoughts barely stable as her hands reached between his legs.

“What, a girl can't wake up horny? Why Barry Allen I'm shocked" she playfully protested, removing her hands from him completely and crossing her arms over her body gently.

“I mean, I didn't say it was bad” he fumbled for words reaching out to her as she smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek softly. 

Caitlin had to admit it was fun to tease Barry sometimes and he always went for it. Still she tugged away the sheets bearing both of their bodies with a swift motion, making it clear that she was going to make the most of their time together before anything interrupted it. She slowly ran her fingers up and down his powerful thighs as she spread his legs and laid down between them. She looked up at him smiling as he blew her a kiss. Caitlin winked at Barry before running her fingers up and down lazily at the apex of his thigh. He shifted and arced his hips abit at the soft teasing touch, causing his cock to bob in front of her and shift so it was almost staring her in the face. Caitlin smiled at both it and him, her boyfriend was as always in a mood and who was she to ever say no to the man who saved her life countless times as well as captured her heart.

She grabbed his shaft, stroking lightly on the up strokes but pumping as she went down. He arched his hips, impatient as always for her to get her lips wrapped around him. She grinned, nose wrinkling a bit as she kissed the tip of his dick. He squirmed lightly, knowing that while she was as horny as he was but far more restrained. She held his proud hard cock up, leaned in and proceeded to tease him as she ran the tip of her tongue up and down the bottom of the head of his cock. Barry arched his hips again, firmly pushed back with her left hand as she continued to tease him. She licked and swiped her tongue up and around the head as her gaze never left his, she wanted him to always be watching her.

When she knew that his eyes were on her he felt a hand come up over hers, she kissed the spongy head of his cock and opened her mouth to take him in her mouth. As he let out a soft slow moan she took all of the head and the upper portion of his shaft into her mouth. Caitlin hummed lightly before she reached out with her right hand and started to massage his balls lightly as she bobbed up and down her boyfriend’s shaft. She rubbed them with her thumb ever so lightly and continued to bob up and down slowly pulling back occasionally to tease his cock head a few more times. She pulled off completely, ran her tongue up and down the slippery shaft that she loved so much, she looked at him with lust clearly shining through her eyes filtered with her determination. 

Caitlin locked her eyes with him once more, her actions fueled by both his hard cock in her grip and mouth once more, and her own aching wet pussy desperate to be filled. She bobbed up and down on his cock, squeezing the base as she deepthroated the man she loved. Catlin pulled back needing air and a moment to regain her composure. Barry for his part was leering at her with a gleam and a wink of his own, while he hadn’t cum just yet he was hard and throbbing for her.

“Mmm I take it you liked that?” she grinned as she started to rub her drenched pussy as she walked towards him on her hands and knees slowly. 

“Fuck...yeah I did” he moaned idly stroking his cock as he was entranced by the sight of his girlfriend rubbing her clit as she inched towards him.

“Good, now get that delicious cock ready for me Barry because that was just the warm up” she grinned in the wicked smile that only they shared.

As Barry did as he was told, Caitlin turned around and backed up towards him. She knelt down, head on the bed as her legs hooked under his. Barry inched closer as Caitlin rubbed her clit almost frantically, waiting for him to slide into her. Within moments they met, his thick shaft filling her drenched pussy so well and in one perfect motion that they gasped in unison at the feeling. She pushed herself up and back on to Barry, starting the motion and setting the tempo that she wanted 

“Mmnnnh, yeah God you feel so good sliding into my wet pussy like that, just fucking fill me" she groaned out while backing up forcing all of Barry inside her at once. “Slap my ass Barry, C’mon, baby work me!” her hungry growls came forth as with each move she fucked herself on the dick of the man she loved.

Barry held onto her hips, slapping her ass as he let her control the motion for now. Caitlin did her best to clench around Barry’s cock as she pushed back, tossing her head from side to side trying to get her hair out of her face. Each and every thrust backwards bade it harder as it bounced, framing her face and occasionally teasing her nipples. She growled lightly when Barry finally moved, her burning thighs inwardly thank him as he stood up on his knees and grabbed her hips. She let him take over, still moaning as he started to slam into her, making sure to be slow but intent with his thrusting.

“Ohhh, looks like someone is getting into it...Hnnnh yeah that’s my boy, fuck me” she intoned, occasionally pushing back as Barry slid his hard cock in and out of her. She let herself relax into his hands, and while she was enjoying the thrusts and the feel of him hitting her in just the right ways, her knees were starting to hurt. “Barry...babe...can we change positions? My knees are killing me.” she managed to say between his thrusts.

“Yeah, yeah sorry...What did you have in mind?” he asked slowly pulling out of her, both of them instantly wanting to get back to it.

As Barry sat back, somewhat exposing his ass to her, Caitlin couldn’t help herself as she licked her lips leaning in to allow herself a small distraction. She kissed her way down his thighs and zeroed right to his tight ass, slowly licking towards that puckered hole that she loved so much. Her tongue running tight circles around him as she grabbed his cock and began to pump it once more. Barry let out a satisfied moan as she started to tease him, knowing full well that this was turning her on just as much.

“Babbe...Fuck Cait, not that I'm complaining but I thought this was about me fucking you?” he grunted as a shiver went up his spine.

“Mmm Sorry sweetie, just couldn't resist..Tell you what, let's stop me from any more temptation other than getting that cock back in my pussy" she winked and dashed off the bed quickly to get a toy and some lube. She returned with her favorite toy and started to generously apply the lube both it and him. She started to slide the angled tip inside his beautiful and eager hole, grinning as he let out a series of breathy and needy moans, once she was able to she secured his erect cock into the ring that the toy was anchored to. She kissed his shaft as she turned on the vibrations, knowing full well how much he loved his prostate played with. His hips quivering as everything sat firmly inside of him, his twitching cock rocking the toy back and forth.

“Oh Barry, I fucking love seeing you like this” She groaned as she pushed him down and straddled his hips, knees on either side of his body. Caitlin reached between them and grasped his straining cock and lined it up against her drenched pussy lips, once the tip was in she sunk down eliciting a moan from both of them. Barry grabbed her ass firmly and spread her cheeks lightly as he did so, Caitlin started a rhythm bouncing up and down on her favorite cock. Once she took all of him inside of her she playfully wiggled herself as she sat on him. 

“Hmmm, I love your cock inside me. You fit in me so nicely” she moaned lightly as she continued to move her hips fucking herself on his hard lightly vibrating cock. She groaned softly when he reached up and cupped her breasts playfully teasing her nipples. “Yess baby play with my tits, fuck you feel so good inside of me” she grunted out, enjoying Barry’s thrusts as he groped and kneaded her breasts with his palms. Caitlin rocked her body back and forth as she had all of him inside of her, happily fucking herself on his hard cock. However Barry had other ideas.

His hands slid down her body, once more cupping her ass as she continued to ride him. He adjusted his position knees bent as he raised his legs and pushed her up, she held on knowing where he was going and bit her lower lip in anticipation. Barry held her ass up and started to thrust into her faster and harder, doing his best to fuck her as the toy moved in him and against him with every movement. The two knew that they wouldn’t be able to keep this pace up forever and wanted very much to climax.

“Barry,,,Fuuuccck Barry Barry...Oh fuck Barry I’m going to cum babe” Caitlin cried out as she did her best to meet and reciprocate his thrusts but she knew as he legs quaked she wouldn’t be able to. She rode out her orgasm clenching around his cock as he slowed down knowing when she was finishing. 

As her orgasm was ebbing she collapsed on Barry, his cock still in him as she clenched around him lazily. She looked up at him eyes locking as he smiled and stroked her skin. She smiled weakly back at him. “Fuck that took more out of me than I thought” she remarked.

“Yeah I can tell, not that I mind but next time I’d like to cum as well” he remarked as his cock was still hard and he could feel his orgasm threaten to finish soon. 

“Hmm, I’ll help you with that babe, trust me” she remarked slowly moving and dislodging from him. 

“Anything” he replied mind clouded with lust as he watched her move and turn her body so she could lay across him, a smirk playing on his lips as her knees came to rest on either side of his head. He’d never complain at all when she asked that of him.

“Good, now let’s enjoy ourselves some more” she grinned, once more wanting to help him enjoy the day. At this rate the two wouldn’t ever leave the bed but neither of them would complain about it.


End file.
